


Modus Vivendi

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasai and Takizawa have a difference of opinion, but whiskey makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modus Vivendi

_**Wild Adapter Fic: Modus Vivendi (Kasai/Takizawa; NC-17; 1650 words)**_  
 **Title:** Modus Vivendi  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Kasai/Takizawa  
 **Word Count:** 1650  
 **Summary:** Kasai and Takizawa have a difference of opinion, but whiskey makes everything better.  
 **A/N:** Oh so much fun, writing these two together. So much FUN! *is content*

  
  
**  
Modus Vivendi   
**

It'd been close.

This time, however, Kasai was fast-talking a young cop, convincing him not to bring in _Tokito_.

Takizawa was there too– and really, it was all _his_ fault for getting the boys mixed up in this mess –and he was doing a pretty adequate job of keeping Makoto and Toki quiet and non-violent while he worked things out with the over-eager officer.

When all was said and done, Tokito had grinned his thanks and dragged an only slightly more apologetic Makoto off down the street, insisting they stop at a convenience store for snacks. Nearly getting arrested had only made him hungrier than usual, apparently.

Kasai shook his head in fond exasperation, then narrowed his eyes at Takizawa, wondering how much satisfaction he'd get out of laying into the guy for hiring the boys in the first place. He couldn't tail his own, and rather shady, story leads? They were standing on a street corner, night fast approaching, and the blinking lights from the shabby bar behind them were threatening to give him a migraine.

Shit.

"Beer?" Kasai asked, nodding toward the bar.

Takizawa grinned as he lit up a cigarette and offered it to Kasai. "I've got some damn good whiskey at my place."

As he accepted the cigarette and took a deep drag, all of Kasai's previous irritation with the man melted away. Sort of.

*****

The place was pretty decent, considering Kasai had a strong sense that Takizawa didn't spend a lot of time at home. It was neat and tidy, decorated with a few framed photographs and– surprise, surprise –newspaper articles hanging on the walls.

And, yeah, the whiskey really was damn good. It was loosening Kasai's tongue too.

"You know, Takizawa-san–"

"Taki."

Well, well. Kasai wasn't the only one loosening up, it seemed.

" _Taki_ ," Kasai said, emphasizing the familiarity, "Makoto doesn't need anyone handing him more trouble than he's already got. Hell, trouble finds _him_ , you know?"

Taki knocked back what was left in his glass and poured himself another shot.

"Like Toki-boy?"

Kasai recognized the challenge in Takizawa's– _Taki's_ –voice, and it surprised him. He hadn't realized the man had a soft spot for that kid.

Interesting.

"I have no blind spots when it comes to what Makoto is capable of; of what he's already done, even. And with Tokito in the mix, well...shit." Kasai scratched the back of his head and laughed quietly. "On the one hand, the kid seems to have...softened that cold-hearted nephew of mine. But what Makoto is willing– what he _wants_ –to do for that kid, there isn't anything soft about it."

Taki pushed his hair out of his face and nodded, as if in agreement, but Kasai could tell by the look on his face that there was a _yeah, but_ about to be expressed.

"You think Tokito wouldn't be willing to do whatever was necessary for Kubota's sake? Come on now. You know what they _both_ went through last time, when Kubota was hauled in for questioning. Fuck, Tokito was ready to tear the police station down to the ground."

Kasai and Taki were locked into a fairly competitive staring contest that wasn't going to get them anywhere on anything. Kasai figured they both knew it, too.

"So they're both perfectly capable of finding, ah, interesting situations to keep them occupied," Kasai finally said, giving way a bit.

Taki laughed, breaking eye contact. When he looked at Kasai again, the intensity was back, though now it was more mischievous than challenging.

"Probably why they're made for each other."

Kasai picked up the whiskey, but instead of pouring himself a shot, he drank straight out of the bottle.

"That they are," he said, holding the bottle out to Taki.

Taki took the bottle, took a swig, and leaned over the table to take Kasai by surprise, kissing him soundly.

Not soundly enough, however, because Taki lost his balance and spilled what was left of the whiskey all over Kasai's lap.

"Damn it," Taki muttered as Kasai sat in mild shock.

Taki was wiping at his lap, but only with his bare hands, so the action was doing nothing to dry him off. It _was_ , however, having another effect entirely.

"Taki–"

"I know. Shit, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

But that wasn't what Kasai wanted to hear, polite and embarrassed apologies in that suddenly uncertain voice. He was pretty sure he preferred Taki confident; brash. Cocksure.

Fuck.

Kasai shut Taki up, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him onto his lap. And by kissing him.

Still, it wasn't the best kiss ever, not even in the history of an old, beat-up cop. But when Taki got over his own bout of shock and started kissing back....

Teeth collided almost painfully, and there was a bit too much biting and scraping and saliva, but damn. Kasai was hard, and he shifted Taki around a bit so he had a better angle and more friction. Taki moaned into the kiss and thrust down, apparently eager to show he could give as good as he got.

Oh, shit, what the hell were they doing? Whatever it was, Kasai damn well knew that if they didn't stop now, they never would. He also knew this was bound to have _consequences_ , but the more that Taki ground his hips just _so_ , Kasai couldn't, for the life of him, think of any that were actually _bad_.

The kiss deepened, and Kasai tasted whiskey and cigarettes and a hint of desperation. Maybe it was a little like kissing himself.

But enough about the kissing. They needed to lose some clothes, and fast.

"Kasai...."

Taki was apparently thinking exactly that, and he wasn't wasting time with shirts or socks. He went straight for Kasai's fly, pulling awkwardly at the belt while, at the same time, tugging at his own zipper. All the frantic movement and warm breath on his lips was threatening to make this a very short exercise.

Kasai flipped them both over on the sofa and straddled Taki's hips. He got his belt and zipper taken care of and he pushed his pants and underwear down enough to free his erection.

Taki eyed his cock, biting his lip, and that's when Kasai noted the first flash of doubt in Taki's eyes. Maybe this wasn't–

"Fuck it," Taki said, determined, and he bucked up hard enough to shove his loose jeans down over his hips. He wasn't even _wearing_ any underwear.

Kasai leant down for another kiss as Taki reached between them and lined up their cocks. The touch of another man's hand right _there_ was surprisingly unexpected, considering all that had led up to it in the last five minutes.

The kiss didn't end, but as Taki started stroking, Kasai slowed it down. Just a little. Just enough to let Taki understand– hell, to let them _both_ understand –that he knew exactly who he was kissing, who he was getting off with.

In response, Taki took one of Kasai's hands and wrapped it around his own, guiding at a steady pace. Precome started making the rough feel of their hands smoother, heightening the pleasure and dragging a groan out of Kasai.

He broke the kiss and nipped at Taki's throat, not quite hard enough to leave a mark. Taki increased the pace of their hands, and Kasai started fucking into their grip.

"Shit, yeah," Taki said encouragingly as he started thrusting in earnest as well.

Kasai didn't think– as much as he could think under the circumstances –that once they were finished, he'd be able to figure out the _why_ of it, of what they were doing.

But why had anything happened in his life? Why had his sister deemed it appropriate to make him responsible for Makoto? Hell, why had she _made_ Makoto in the first place, for that matter? Why had he royally screwed up the job left to him, proving himself a less than adequate brother and uncle? And why was Tokito having better luck at taming Makoto?

Too many questions. Especially at a time like this. Kasai pushed them all aside and bit down a little harder, thrust a little faster.

Taki's free hand gripped his ass– his fingertips digging in so hard Kasai wondered if they'd leave bruises –and he shouted as he came. The added slickness was more than Kasai could handle, and he came almost immediately after Taki, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth as his very narrow world went black.

Damn, damn, damn. Who'd have thought?

He collapsed on top of Taki, trapping hands and cocks between their bodies, and licked at the spot he'd bitten on Taki's neck, just below his ear. He tasted salt and sweat and– heh –whiskey.

Taki shivered underneath him.

"Does this mean I should invite you over for a drink more often?"

Kasai pushed himself up a bit, and quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at Taki.

"What do you mean _more often_? This is the first time you've ever asked me."

Taki seemed confused for maybe a split second, then lit up with a knowing grin. He pulled his hand out from between them and reached for his cigarettes on the table, despite the obvious signs of their activities still coating his fingers.

Kasai didn't think he should find that hot, but....

Taki moved to sit up, so Kasai climbed off of him and wiped his own hand on his underwear before pulling them and his pants up over himself. Taki lit the cigarette and handed it to Kasai, then lit one for himself. He kicked his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Well, you know, I'm awfully fond of whiskey."

Kasai took a deep drag and smiled. He didn't have a problem with whiskey either.

 **END**   



End file.
